Flies breed in large flocks in poultry houses, pig houses, cow houses and refuse disposal stations, and they not only affect the working efficiency at the spots of breeding but also are becoming a public nuisance in the residential area in the neighborhood. For controlling of these flies, pyrethroids, organophosforus and carbamates are widely used for adult and larval control, and insect growth regulators are widely used for larval control. However, the efficacy of such methods are notably reduced recently due to the development of resistance to the flies to these agents and to the development of large-scale facilities. Particularly, control of Fannia spp. in deep-bed poultry houses are extremely difficult. The reasons are that the larvae of Fannia are not very sensitive to various chemicals and that it is not only difficult to spray to the breeding spots which is located just under the cages, but also the chemical solutions do not fully penetrate into the manure. Consequently, adult control is widely employed for the Fannia. However, such technique is not fully effective, since sometimes it is required to expend work for removing the flies from the poultry houses. Meanwhile, a Paint On Baits method (attractant-incorporated insecticide for residual spray method) is proposed to spray an insecticide to which a syrup or sugar having an attracting action is incorporated, to ceilings where the adults of Fannia rest during the night. This method is utilized to increase the efficiency (e.g. "Chikusan no Kenkyu (Study on Livestock Industry)", 42, 745-748, 846-850 (1988): "Seikatsu to Kankyo (Living and Environment)", 36 (No. 8), 106-113 (1991)). The attractants disclosed in these literatures failed to yield satisfactory results, since they can exhibit a small effect of attracting the flies to the sprayed spots, although they may show an increased effectiveness only when the flies happen to rest on the sprayed surface.
There are also various kinds of known fly catching techniques using, for example, a fly attracting trap, a fly ribbon and flypaper. However, few of the attractants used in these methods such as syrups and sweeteners can yield satisfactory results.